A Dinner To Remember
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Ichigo wants to talk to Byakuya about Rukia, so Ichigo and Byakuya have dinner togther. What will happen? Not yaoi. One-Shot. Rated T for violent speech by Byakuya.


**A/N: Well, I don't usually do author's note (this is my 2****nd**** out of 20 stories), but I try to stay in practice. This is a One-Shot I had an idea for completely out of the blue, no idea where it came from. Read, review, and enjoy!**

_Captain Kuchiki,_

_This is Ichigo Kurosaki, whom you refer to as ryoka boy, writing to make a special request for your audience. I need you speak to you man-to-man about an important matter. Meet me at in Karakura town's __**Elegance**__ restaurant at 6:30 tomorrow night. It has five stars, no less for the head of the Kuchiki clan. Wear what you want; I'll be wearing a suit._

_Until we meet,_

_Ichigo Kurosaki._

The head of the Kuchiki clan put down the letter, wondering why the ryoka boy had summoned him. He was not obliged to answer to the call, but if that annoying pest was willing to write out a letter so politely, even calling him by his proper title, this must be something important to both of them. Byakuya sighed; he would meet Kurosaki in the human world.

XXX

Ichigo sat at the table, extremely nervous. He had asked Byakuya to meet him here in order to talk about Rukia. Byakuya wouldn't like it, but Ichigo had to do this, for Rukia. Speaking of which, she didn't know about this. He had to make sure Byakuya let it stay that way. Ichigo was straightening the forks at both seats of the table. Everything had to be perfect, he had to make a good… no GREAT impression on "nii-sama." Ichigo flattened out the napkin in his lap, and then looked to see the Kuchiki head at the check-in counter. The name-taker pointed him Ichigo's way, and as he approached Ichigo stood up to greet him.

"Good evening, Kuchiki-san," Ichigo said with a slight smile. Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Well if I called you by your proper title, it might attract unwanted attention." Byakuya looked around and nodded.

"Good evening, Kurosaki," Byakuya replied.

"Please, have a seat."

Byakuya took his seat, as did Ichigo. They stared at each other blankly for a moment, and then it was Byakuya's turn to speak.

"Why did you request my presence?" the Kuchiki head asked tonelessly.

"Kuchiki-san, please. Eat and enjoy first, and let's do business later," Ichigo motioned to the menus.

Byakuya saw the Ichigo has no intention of talking about the reason of this meeting, so he did as suggested. He himself ordered a prime rib steak, Ichigo assuring that all this would be paid for by him, and Ichigo ordered a light soup. Ichigo then asked the waiter for a bottle of Dolcetto.

"Wine?" Byakuya asked, surprised, but not showing it.

"Is that inappropriate?" Ichigo asked in response.

"I thought wine was for romantic occasions in the human world."

"First, I'm not gay. Second, wine can also be used as a symbol of respect or elegance."

"I see."

Ichigo frowned a little, but continued to pour the wine into each of their glasses. The remainder of the meal was eaten in silence. Every was bite stressing Ichigo's nerves. He tried his absolute best to eat with composure, but with his mealtime experience at the Kurosaki household, that was extremely difficult. Ichigo stole a glance at Byakuya. How did he do it every minute of every day? How could he keep his composure so easily? He must have some mental block for emotion, or outrage. Ichigo let the thought go. Once they had finished eating, their plates were taken away, leaving them only with the wine. Ichigo sat, swirling the wine around in the glass, and he finally decided to do what he came here for.

"Alright, Kuchiki-san, I guess I'd better not keep you waiting any longer," Ichigo broke the silence.

"Yes, well, speak your mind, Kurosaki."

"I asked you here tonight to talk to you about a mutual acquaintance of ours, that is very important to both of us." Byakuya opened his eyes, and stared Ichigo in the face. 

"Are you speaking of my younger sister, Rukia?" Byakuya's brow furrowed.

"I am."

"What subject concerns Rukia that you need to speak with me about?"

"You are aware that I have a tighter bond with Rukia than any other shinigami I have met?"

"I suppose so, considering all you two have been through. With her giving you her powers, and you saving her from execution."

"_And_ that we have spent every day before and since then together, watching each others backs and doing as we please when no hollows are around."

" 'Doing as you please.' Is there something I need to know, **ryoka boy**?"

"**No**. I was merely trying to describe the deeper levels of our relationship. Nothing has happened between us, **Byakuya**."

"Then what is the point of this entire conversation?"

"I would like to ask you for your permission to ask Rukia to marry me, as well as your blessing." Ichigo sweat dropped; Byakuya just couldn't be read. Ichigo could read most everyone like a book, with two exceptions. Ichigo could read Rukia as well as he could read one those complicated manuals from school, barely. Ichigo could read Byakuya as well as he could read Aztec ideograms, not at all.

"You want to marry Rukia?" Ichigo's hair stood up further, if possible, from how much colder Byakuya's voice sounded. "You want my permission to marry my younger sister?"

"Y-Yes, Captain Kuchiki. I would like that very much."

"Why should I give you my permission?"

"Byakuya, after my mother died when I was a child, there was a constant downpour of rain in life, always bringing me down. Then I met Rukia, at first she was a pain, and then she became more open. She grew to love Karakura, and she opened up to all of us, especially me. I saw a side of her I never had before. I continued to see different sides of her, since she lived at my house with me. Then she was taken away… _by you_, to be executed no less. All the rain that hadn't fallen while she was here came down at once. When I finally saved her, when I could hold her again, I could smile again, and I saw her smile like I had never seen her smile before. Whether you like it or not, we make each other happy, Byakuya. And believe me, I not trying to be selfish. I don't want to ask her to marry me because she makes me happy. I want to ask her because I'm in love with her, and I can't bear to see her hurting. I will protect her in life, death, and reincarnation if I have to. That's why I need to ask, Captain Kuchiki."

"…" Byakuya was silent for a few seconds, maybe an hour. Ichigo couldn't tell which. Ichigo's heart was beating much to fast to have any sense of time. "Very well then. I do not agree with the idea of a ryoka marrying a Kuchiki, the highest of the noble clans in the Sereitei. Although, when I married my wife, Hisana, it went against the Kuchiki's code of conduct. I for one believe that the right to marry the person you love should never be restricted by rules. Rukia has the same right I did. Do as you wish."

"R-really? You mean it?"

"I do."

"Are you sure?"

"I hold to my word. Unless you want me to say no…"

"No! I thrilled to have your permission!" Ichigo gave the biggest smile Byakuya had ever seen, which was saying something after knowing people like Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Ukitake since his childhood. Then Ichigo gave the richest, most joyous laugh he had ever given, attracting everyone's attention. Ichigo, for once, didn't care if people were staring at him. He had gotten what he came for, and soon he would have Rukia in his life forever.

"But be warned, Kurosaki, if you should harm Rukia in any way, I will personally use Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi to tear you limb from limb, and make sure you die in such a way that you will not be reincarnated, because there will not be enough left of your soul or body to pass on the next world. Do you understand?"

"Fair enough, but I would never hurt Rukia. Furthermore, I've beaten your pretty, pink flower petals before, and I can do it again."

To Ichigo's surprise, Byakuya let out a small chuckle. The two men exited the restaurant together. As the Kuchiki head was about to step in the car he had arranged to pick him up, Ichigo decided to leave him with one last question.

"Byakuya, you know if Rukia says yes, and we do get married, that will make us brothers?"

Ichigo laughed his head off at the astonished look on the Kuchiki head's face as the car drove off.

XXX

Ichigo entered the Kurosaki household. Karin and Yuzu were away visiting Ishiin's parents, so they wouldn't be in the way for this. Ichigo couldn't wait any longer; he had bought the ring before his dinner with Byakuya. He was going to ask Rukia to marry him with Byakuya's permission or not, but it helped the situation to have it anyway. There was only one problem now: Ishiin. Ichigo stood in the hallway; he knew Rukia was in his room, so he waited. Then it came, and he caught the foot of his father an inch from his face.

"Good job my-" Ichigo's hand closed over Ishiin's mouth.

"Quiet," Ichigo whispered. "I need you to leave for tonight, got it old man?"

It was Ishiin's turn to whisper now. "Ichigo, my son, are you planning to make me a grandbaby tonight?" Ishiin flashed one of his signature smiles. This time Ichigo actually let out a small laugh.

"Not tonight, but I do have a plan that could lead to more than one grandbaby. So tonight, I need you to leave."

"Got it."

Ishiin knew what Ichigo had planned, so he went to bother his old friend Urahara for a few hours. Once that fool was out of the house, Ichigo climbed the stairs to his room. The 15 hanging on his door shook a little as he entered. It's funny how you notice little things like that when you're ecstatic, nervous, thrilled, worried, can't-wait-any-longer, and I-too-scared-that-she'll-say-no all at the same time. Rukia was sitting on his bed, but she didn't hear him come in. She just kept looking down at his mangas.

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo spoke. Rukia jumped at his voice.

"Ichigo, I didn't hear you come in. Where have you been for the past two-and-a-half hours?"

"That not important. Rukia, I need to ask you something. It's something big, so pay attention."

Rukia looked at Ichigo, she seemed slightly concerned. Nevertheless, Ichigo got down on one knee, and pulled the small box from his pocket. Rukia's eyes widened as the diamond came into view. Rukia's hands went to her mouth, and she started laughing/crying hysterically.

"Anata wa watashi to kekkon suru, Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Y-Yes! Of course, Ichigo. Yes!" Rukia gasped.

Ichigo took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Then he stood up and pulled her into a passionate kiss. One of his hands held the back of her head, while the other was wrapped around her waist. Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, and then jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. They stayed like that for a few seconds, or hours. Ichigo still couldn't tell, but this time it was because of the joy he felt. When they released each other, they stared into each other's eyes endlessly. Then a thought hit Rukia's mind.

"Umm, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, fiddling her fingers.

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied. He already had an idea of what she was going to say.

"We might want to talk to nii-sama about this."

"Already done," Ichigo smiled.


End file.
